G3Gurls, Guys, & Guns!
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Jessie and Cloe work for the Gov. But what will happen when Jessi finds himself falling for a city cop who id set on putting him behind bars?
1. G3Gurls, Guys, & Guns Part 1

G3  
  
~Gurls Guys and Guns~  
  
The car slammed on its breaks. "I wont do it!" A boy with short blond hair snapped. His pink eyes burning like fire. The gurl next to him, who was driving smirked. "Oh yes you will. It's a mission darling, and we both know how you cant turn down a mission, no matter what they make you do." The boy slyed and puffed up. "I cant believe im doing this." He stepped out of the car in a tight black dress, lots of make up, high boots, diamonds, and a wig. The girl walked around to his side and took his hand, she was dressed up as a man, a very rich older man. "Now remember, your gun is in your purse so don't put it down." He nodded and sighed. 'im so gonna trip in these things!' he thought. "Jessie, pay attention." He slyed and hushed her. "Im not Jessie, im Jessica now, remember Cleo!" She smirked and twiddled her mustache. "And I, my dear an Mr. James Maskerfin." They nodded once and entered the large doors of the mansion. Mission#16912: find the Mayor's daughter, Lisa Solo, and kill her. They were greeted by a chubby maid that showed them to the party room. "Presenting Mr. Maskerfin and his date Jessica Lu." The crowd smiled and welcomed them. Mr. Maskerfin was a hermit that only attended the most high class parties, this one was a 'sex' tribute to America and Lisa Solo was the guest speaker. A man with a long black pony tail took Jessie's hand and kissed it. "Looks like I've found me the jewel of the sex feast. Im Danny. Danny Darnel. Would you honor me with a dance?" Before Jessie could tell the man where to stick his dance he was pushed into his arms by his 'friend'. He glared back at 'Mr. Maskerfin' and swore he would get even. The music was never ending, one song melted into the next, but this one was more bass and more slower. He felt his body coming alive as Danny rocked against him and held his ass. "Your skin is so soft, and fresh." He sniffed Jessie's neck that his face was buried in and moaned. "God, you smell like a virgin in heat." Jessie would of said something but his lips only trembled as he felt the mans body hard against his like making love to a shadow. So close. So inhumanly close. He moaned by accident and lowered his head to the other's chest. "How about we go somewhere more.less populated." Jessie was so tempted to say yes but this man thought her was a gurl, and he was on a mission that couldn't be ignored. He looked up to say no but ended up kissing the man instead. He gasped and stepped back. The man went to take his hand, but Jessie moved farther away. "Im sorry. But I need to go. My lover is calling me." 'I half to kill Lisa Solo, god, that gurl is such a slut.' Jessie snarled as the spot lights hit a single spot in the dark room. A girl with long blond hair, sly blue eyes, and huge breasts made her way down a stair case. "People of America, welcome to my sex feast." The guests clapped and awed her skanky dress. She almost reached the bottom step when her white dress began to ooze red. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell down the remaining steps. People rushed to her aid as two forms made their way out of the room. "Mission complete. Now lets go home my little prostitute." Jessie giggled and was about to speak when he was grabbed by the man he had been with earlier. "Where are you going?" "Um, im leaving with Mr. Maskerfin, he's my lover. But thank you for the dance." The man frowned and nodded as they walked away. "What's your name?" Jessie smiled back over his shoulder. "Jessica Lu." He smiled and took Cleo's hand. "You know im gonna be kicking myself for not getting his number." he told hi friend. "Yeah. But I think you make a cuter boy then a gurl." Jessie sighed and smacked his head. "And that was for making me dance with him in the first place you hoe's bag!" They giggled and ran to the car. (Back in the Mansion) He watched them walk off and smiled. 'Jessica Lu.' "Mr. Darnel, Lisa Solo's been shot!" Danny gasped and took out his cell phone. "Officer Darnel, Solo Mansion, there's been a shooting." 


	2. G3Gurls, Guys, & Guns Part 2

G3  
  
~Gurls Guys and Guns~  
  
The sun went right into his eyes as he awoke. "Ah! Im blind!" There was aloud chuckle from the kitchen and a pan being dropped. "Ah! My foot!" He smirked and thanked god that the higher beings had a since of humor. "What are you doing?" He asked as he slipped into the dinning room. "Im cooking." came a tired voice behind a cupboard door. "And what are you cooking, or should I say burning on?" Jessie asked and took a seat on the table. "Im cooking bullets. We need new one's. Our older one's are becoming rare. And we need to use very common things to throw off the cops." Cleo stated and handed him a folder. "Mission40369, Mr. Maskerfin needs to be taken out. One shot on the head, and no big appearances. This needs to be a banger, no fooling around." Jessie nodded and headed to his bed room to get ready for another fun felled day of killing and making the world a better place. Danny watched the restaurant closely, 'Come on Maskerfin, where are you?' he thought while waiting for the older man to take his usual seat out the fa la si dinner and have a coffee, with any luck Jessica Lu would be there with him. Danny smiled. 'Jessica Lu, Whatta gurl to have as a lover.' And that was when the old man walked out of the large glass doors, coffee in hand, and hunched like a hermit. There was flash when someone ran by, and the next thing he knew, Mr. Maskerfin was laying on the ground, shot once in the head. People screamed as his large body dropped, coffee falling to the sidewalk. Danny got out of his car and ran after the person that had shot him. It wasn't until Jessie had pulled the trigger, he noticed a cop car parked across the street. He ran faster, foot steps tight on his heels. 'Shit! Im so outta shape!' He thought as he ran into an alley. He jumped up onto a wall and was pulled by his foot back down to the ground. He was flipped over and pinned. "Jessica?!" Jessie looked up in awe as Danny Darnel sat on top of him, he sighed and smiled. "Im not Jessica, sorry, wrong person." Danny squeezed his wrist and slyed. "Your not a gurl, what the hell are you?" Jessie wiggled and fought against his hands. "That's none of your business! Let me go, I didn't do anything!" Danny held him in place. "You were Jessica Lu last night, and now you're a boy, what's wrong with this picture?" Danny asked. "Im a drag queen, Mr. Maskerfin likes the little boys. Now get off me ass hole!" Danny went to hit him but gave the boy a moments freedom, causing him to be flipped over. Danny gasped as he was kissed much like the night before. "Sorry lover boy, gotta go." Danny jumped to his feet after the shock lift and ran out of the alley only to see nothing but normal people walking about the busy sidewalks. 'Needle in a hey stack.' He sighed and returned to his car. "Where the hell have you been, there are people saying that they saw a cop casing a blond boy! Your so stupid sometimes!" Cleo snapped as she paced around the apartment. "Im not stupid, I was careless for a moment, and it cost me a run. That's all." He lied. Cleo sighed as she hit the wall. "Sometimes I wonder how you even got into this business." Jessie smiled. "Will, I loved guns and the guns loved me." Cleo smiled and nodded. "Im glad your smart enough o know when your in shit, so no more missions for a week." Jessie frowned. "Its like being grounded." Cleo smiled. "And for me its like having to baby-sit a child with a gun." They sat back and relaxed, the next week was gonna be a living hell and these angels weren't gonna be ready for what happens next. 


	3. G3Gurls, Guys, & Guns Part 3

G3  
  
~Gurls Guys and Guns~  
  
Danny awoke on the key board of his computer. It beeped louder, making his mind curse the program he was running. It stopped beeping and made a less unpleasant sound then a female voice echoed. "Search complete, id match." Danny's tired head popped up. As an image un-blurred on his screen. "That's her-Him, its Jessica Lu. Or as his birth records say, Jessie Lewin." Danny printed out the address and ran for his car. 'This time your not getting away from me Mr. Cross dressing hit man.' It was around six in the morning when there was a knock at the door. Cleo waddled to the door and sighed. "Yes?" The door was knocked open and three men entered. "Agent 303, you are to come with us." Cleo gasped and ran for the balcony. "Jessie! Run!" Jessie jumped out of bed and out his window to the fire exit. "Cleo, Jump! 98 degrees!" her small figure dropped into his arms. He stumbled and flinched as his foot twisted under the weight. "Shit! My foot!" Cleo's eyes went wild as she grabbed his hand and ran to their car. A rain of bullets prevented them from rounding the corner. "Shit, they're everywhere! Whatta we do?" A car zoomed between them. Cleo ran left, thinking Jessie was right behind her. But he wasn't, he was stuck between a wall and the car. A man got out and smirked. "Looks like your carelessness has brought you more then you pleased. There's a cop that has found out more then he needs to know. He's being taking care of as we speak, but incase he's told others, we need to kill you, and your partner." Jessie went to run but was pinned to the ground and knocked out. He's stomach hurt, and so did his head. He couldn't hear right and his vision was blurry, he squinted and looked around, he was in the back of a car, a black corvette. 'Shit! They got me! Cleo, please be alright.' Then his world was hit hard. He looked out the back window and saw a cop car crushed into the corvette. "Danny.?" the drivers were out cold. He flinched when the back door was opened and he was pulled out and dragged into the cop car. He was pushed into the front and into a seat belt. "You better start telling me why the men in black are after me, and her-" Jessie turned around and saw Cleo tied up and gagged. "Cleo!" Jessie cried and flipped round, pulling the gag out of her mouth. "Jessie where were you? I thought you were right behind me! You jerk you had me worried sick! And then I was hit by this jerk and he tied me up, he wont even tell me what he's going to do with me. I think he wants my body." Jessie chuckled. "I think I broke my foot, and he wont do anything to us. He needs us." Danny glanced at the boy and slyed. "You sound pretty sure of that." Jessie smiled. "You needed me the moment you kissed my hand. We work for the same thing, peace, Cleo and I just do it in a more, dramatic way. We kill he people who cause the wars. You, the cops, just give them a time out in a gay infested cemented room. Then let them free a year later." Danny growled and stopped The car, pulling to a side. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Cleo sighed. "We work for the government. We kill people for them." Jessie rolled his eyes. "We don't kill people for them, we're like cops. We only kill the bad ones." Danny sighed. "Like Lisa Solo and Mr. Maskerfin? You realize they weren't bad people, Mr. Maskerfin didn't do anything to the world, and Lisa was raising money for America and to stop children from being raised in an x rated world." Jessie shook his head. "No, Lisa Solo was an evil slut, she was trying to make the world X rated, not stop it, right Cleo?" he looked back when he didn't hear anything. "Cleo?" She looked down and closed her eyes. "Jessie, its not for you to know, your job is to kill them, not become their fiends." Jessie's eyes widened. "No, you lied to me! You told me we we're doing the right thing! YOU LIED TO ME!" He screamed and jumped back shaking her. she slapped him and kicked him back into the front then got out and ran for it. Jessie was about to got after her when Danny grabbed his arm. "They got her." Jessie watched as a black corvette made the corner, Cleo was no where in sight. Danny slyed. "We need to find your boss?" Mr. Solo smiled as he watched Cleo being peeled alive, he loved the sound of pain. Then he felt nothing, nothing but a sharp pain then numbness. His chair was wheeled around to face the barrel of a gun. "Hello there." Danny slyed and looked away as the trigger was pulled by Jessie. "There are six more. Then no one will know anything." Cleo was dead by the time they got to her. and the six men were killed without any problems.  
  
Danny woke up to a loud beeping of his alarm clock. He smiled and rolled over, turning it off. The air smelt like coffee and mint. Jessie entered with two cups on a tray. "Morning." Jessie smiled. "More like after noon, your clock is broken." Danny pulled him down into the warm silk. "Then good after noon lover. I see you have brought me a coffee. I thank you." He said in a Romeo fashion making Jessie grin and sink into the bed, coffee lodged on the sheets. "Yes my fare lord, your performance last night calls for a tribute to your sore bones." They chuckled and sipped their coffee. Danny eyed him, and noticed a frown. "What's the matter love?" Jessie rested hi head on his shoulder. "I think they found me.I was getting the mail this morning and a black corvette was following me. I had to go half way across town to lose it." Danny blinked. "What should we do? I mean, if there are new guys looking for you then they'll mean business, you know they'll want you dead if they know you're the one that killed the bosses, but if they don't know then they'll be looking for you to complete some missions." Jessie nodded. "We don't do anything till I know for sure what's goin on." Danny nodded and kissed his cheek. "Im gonna grab a shower, coming?" Jessie smirked. "Maybe in a minute. Im gonna clean up the kitchen first." Danny pouted then made way for the bathroom. Jessie sighed as he put the coffee machine away. As he picked up his empty coffee mug, he heard something. "That shower it amazing for the bones love." Danny smiled as he ruffled his hair in a long towel. "Jessie, why didn't you join me? I waited till the water got cold." No answer. "Jessie?" Danny ran into the kitchen and yelped when his foot stepped on a shard of broken porcelain. The apartment door was wide open. "Jessie?!" He heard the sound of burning tires as he ran to the window. A black corvette speed off around a corner. 


End file.
